


Sportsball

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [471]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: fr0st6yte  asked:I don't _think_ you can twist this into angst. *squints suspiciously* Here goes: John, Alan, sports.





	Sportsball

Alan adored all his brothers, but he felt a special bond with John.  But when it came to dodgeball, all bets were off.

“Are you picking on me?” John gasped as he made the far line by the skin of his teeth.  “Et tu, Alan?”

Alan hefted the ball from hand to hand, waiting for the next dash to be called.  “All’s fair in love and dodgeball, brother.”

His eyes narrowed as he watched John roll out his shoulders.  Alan took a deep breath and wound up his throw as Eos sounded the whistle again.  He let fly, ignoring the groan from Gordon behind him as the ball curved away well to the right of John.

John saw it too late; by the time he realized, he was already committed to jinxing right.  Boy and ball intersected in a thud that made everyone wince.

Alan ignored the others as he caught the ball on the rebound.  John wheezed as he pressed himself up by his elbows, groaning as Alan calmly and carefully planted his sneakered foot in the centre of John’s chest and pressed him back into the ground.  “Up there it’s physics that’s the law,” he said, staring down at his defeated foe.  “Down here, it’s me.”

John’s wheezy laugh echoed around the gym.


End file.
